The Truth About Fairy Tales
by Estal0ne11
Summary: Kagome is marrying Sesshomaru bc that is wat a princess is suppose to do, but then she grows feels for someone in her dreams that she believes he does not exist..well things might start to change when she meets Sessho's Brother CH.7 UP! R&R Please!
1. Bad News

"No you can't make me!" said the raven beauty yelling at her parents.

"But honey you have to its time that you do and besides you're at age when a young girl is to marry" "I don't care" and with that she ran out of the throne room towards her room.

"That was really easy don't you think" the king was now looking at his wife who was scolding him

When the princess got back to her room she was looking for something to throw, anything her hands can reach. "Oh calm down Kagome, you're throwing a fit," her younger sister Kikyo told her.

"Why don't you shut up, your not the one getting married ok" Kagome yelled back. "Do you even know who mom and dad set you up with, do you even know how he looks like?" Kagome quite down the thought never even came to her, they didn't even tell her his name, she stood there looking into outerspace.

"You are hopeless, ok well his name is Sesshomaru, I think he is twenty but I don't know and he looks good, but what I want is his brother, she smiled widely at her.

"great, Im going to marry some guy and already my sister wants his brother, so what other surprieses are there?" she said sarcasticly already moving to the nearest chair. "So what's his nam…

"Inuyasha" Kagome looked at her with a face "O…K"

A knock came from the door; it made kagome jump a little but she was glad Kikyo didn't see or she would have said something mean. "what" she yelled angrily "your highness its time for dinner, and your mother wishes for you and Princess Kikyo's presence at once" and with that the young servent girl left. Not a minute later and the two left for dinner leaving all her problems for later.

As soon as dinner was over Kagome went straight to her room really upset about what her parents told her.

At Dinner

"Kagome" "ya" she looked at her father we are going to see the King in less then a month

"Great!!, I cant wait to see my uncle, its been quite awhile since we saw him!" "NO Kagome you don't understand" her father then looked at his wife, she nod at him.

"Were going to see your future father-in-law, King Toga in less then a month, we think it would be best if we where to leave tomorrow."

"WHAT" she stood up yelled at them "Kagome please sit down" her mother's polite voice asking her. She did what she was told, "and look at this the positive way you get to know what he is like, so it would be wise if you do get to know him better" her mother told with a smile on her face not once upset after her daughters yelling. They all went back to eating, well Kagome didn't she just felt like crying. She stared at her father and mother how calm they are with these arrangements, but the three starting a conversation of what the future might hold for Kagome.

'why, why me I'm only 18 shouldn't I have a choice to chose whom I want to marry?' she thought to herself'.

As soon as she went back to her room she found a small bag enough to put a small amount of clothes inside of it. "Ugh, I can't stand this dress" she kept fussing about it until she found a tunic that allowed her to jump out of the window.

A knock came from her door. As soon as she heard the knock Kagome threw the small bag in her closet then jumped on her bed covering herself. The knock came again "what" 'damn it' who ever it was is was annoying her

Her mother came in looking for her until her eyes fell upon a brown eyes beauty she started walking towards her with a smile, the same from dinner.

"Its ok, my star, don't be upset with us we did it for you" her mother told her sweetly, her hands massaging her hair. Kagome continued to look up at her "mom its not ok" she looked up at her with sad eyes " I don't even know or did I even hear about him and I have to marry!"

"kagome, I went through the same situation as you are, and now I love your father and he loves me" she told her sweetly

"I don't care" she said, sleep was now capturing her in its hold, her mother smiled at her, watching her daughter eyes falling. The queen rose from the bed to leave but stop looking at her one more time before heading to bed.


	2. Noo!

Chapter 2  
  
The sun's rays reached the sleeping girls eyes; she was now awaking from deep slumber. "Noooooooo" the yell was heard from a distance. "Damn it, how can I do this!" she fell head first down her pillow and yelled again.  
  
Once her yelling was done the queen and the princess had just walked in her room also followed with two servants. "What do you want" Kagome said venomesily to both her sister and mother. "Well its time for you to change and get ready we are to leave in a few hours" Kikyo said sweetly with devil eyes  
  
Kagome covered herself again, wanting to sleep and wake up from this nightmare. She could still hear people walking around gathering her stuff so the sooner they can leave, to meet to soon-to-be husband, but she instead of waiting she fell asleep once more.  
  
"Should I wake her" Kikyo said to the queen "No let her sleep she going to go through a lot of things the next few days" the queen said turning to look at her oldest daughter wrapped around her blankets before leaving with Kikyo.  
  
"Ugh" finally Kagome was now getting out of her bed. "Your finally awake, I was just about to wake you up" her mother said coming inside with a tray of fruits and juice. "I think you would have been hungry, especially the way you have been sleeping" she smiled to her as she handed her the tray.  
  
"Thanks" she said silently before putting a piece of peach into her mouth.  
  
"Mommy, do we really but really have to go over there." She asked sweetly after wiping the juice from her hands on a napkin. The queen wanted to laugh at the face her daughter was giving her "Yes, honey we have to go, so are you going to keep asking me that question". "Only when I don't have to go anymore" she smiled again  
  
"When are we leaving?" "As soon as your father is ready which can be any moment, so I suggest that you start to change. Kagome did what she was told and walked to her closet looking for something to travel in. even thought it was a days travel if no interruptions she wanted to be comfortable. When she came back out with a forest green neckline loose dress, she didn't find anybody in her room. "Great" she said. She moved to a desk were she keeps all her accessories, she grabbed a green ribbon and put her hair half up and the rest flowing down.  
  
Kagome walked down the halls examining everything, since it was going to be the last time seeing it. She finally made it to the dinning room "Oh there you are Kagome" her father said cheerfully, she didn't response but sat down. "Well are you ready, we are to leave the moment your sister is here so I suggest you hurry" he said as a servant served her breakfast. All she did was nod, "that reminds me where is that sister of yours?" the queen asked.  
  
As soon as breakfast was over kagome left without a word, Kikyo was absent at breakfast she had decided to check if she was ok. Kagome lightly knock on her door she heard a faint yes and entered. "Where were you, we where suppose to leave when you arrived, but you never arrived" Kagome was watching her sister add final touches on her face  
  
"Well I wasn't finish dressing myself" Kikyo said though the mirror  
  
"Well you need to stop being a little conciedent and start thinking about other people for awhile you know" Kagome said as she jumped on Kikyo's bed, though Kikyo didn't do anything but roll her eyes at her. "Excuse me I was getting ready so we can leave "Kagome turned her back at her and started mimicking Kikyo as she spoke about her "Inuyasha". "you mean soon to be Inuyasha, looking, Kagome sat up and her bed and started talking "Just because you have your looks and all these other stuff doesn't mean that when he sees you he going to fall for you like that" she said with a snap. Kagome got up and started leaving but before she left she turned around she forgot to tell Kikyo one last thing. "Oh and if you wanted to know, I heard he is one Prince and doesn't easily falls in love, so what I've heard" and with that she left leaving her sister very upset "I'll prove her wrong, she'll she, she gathered her bag and left.  
  
Few hours later  
  
"How longer is it till we get there!" Kagome asked she was bored and tired of sitting for hours "Only a few more hours" Her mother replied sweetly "oooooh, that's too long" "Oh shut up Kagome" Kikyo said quite rudely. Kagome just ignored her and stuck her head out the window. "Dad" no answer "DADDYY" she yelled, "What is it, you ok?" "Can I go up there and ride with you guys pleeeeeeeasssssssseeeee?" she kept pleading until she heard a sigh and then a yes. "Yes!" Kagome said happily knowing that she got what she wanted. Kikyo rolled her eyes at her sister's childish acts and the Queen giggled at Kagome's childish acts.  
  
Kagome waited till the carriage stopped, and as happy as a child she got off and easily got on a horse. "Are you ready yet?" Koga asked as he handed the reins to Kagome, she nodded in response. "Gosh any slower now and we would have been in the next ice age you know" Koga finished saying with a nice smile on his face. 


	3. The Dream

Disclaimer----Don't own anything : we can still dream rite!

on with the story!

Truth about Fairy Tales

* * *

"Whatever, I don't really care what you say"

Kagome turn to her side and hit Koga on the face, she had a smile on her face and started moving around to make it look like an accident.

Many more Minutes later

The King was laughing at the two young adults, as they were making clumsy remarks to each other, as they did so many times as children. He sighed "you to are acting just like children, always getting what they want" he wishpered to himself

few Minutes later

It had seem that the King had enough of their insults "STOP", he yelled at them he turned his head and glared at both of them

"The two of you are acting, like children's and the two of you are no longer bratty little kids running around anymore!" he said firmly at them.

"Well father were you not the one who said that we were acting like children" she was looking straight at her father "I……I……didn't say…." He stuttered, but he didn't get to finish. And so I remember quite well that you said that we also get what ever we want, is that correct father?" she finished telling him

"Ummm………" She got him and he couldn't lie about it because he knew that she did hear it coming from his lips.

"Hump………" The King closed his eyes and ignores the fact that he had been defeated. The other two were laughing, until Koga almost fell from his horse which only made matters worse.

An Hour passed by and Kagome started falling asleep while still riding on her horse, her father noticed he stopped the horses

"Honey" he said softly "I think that you should return to the carriage before you fall" Kagome just gave a little nod, while Koga trying hard to not laugh, he also got off to help her off the horse and into the carriage,

Once she was inside and comfortable everything was in motion again. Kagome looked around to see Kikyo lying on their mothers lap fast asleep.

Kagome soon lay down and as soon as her eyes closed, she was fast asleep.

She was running fast in the Forest, not out of fear but running from someone for fun. She now was behind a tree trying to catch her breath, but the moment she did she saw a figure jumping from a tree, down to the ground and was running after her.

Kagome started laughing and tried to run the opposite away it was too late she was caught and pin to the ground; she couldn't see his face since it was dark only that he had long hair but he was slowly bring his head down to kiss her.

Kagome awoke with a start, gasping for air. What kind of dream was that? She thought to herself "What was your dream about?" her mother asked with a smile on her face

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Kagome looked at anything but her mother "Liar you were smiling when you were asleep" Kagome Sighed "I was just running in the forest at night" Kagome stuttered at the false words she spoke to the queen, but also making sure she didn't mention about the man she saw.

"I wonder if he just part of my Imagination", Kagome was thinking to herself again "or real" which made her smile.

* * *

umm......gotcha on the kissing part huh! Valar she still needs to meet her fiance! rite hehe. well more of that later 

I think ya all heard this before but please Review that botton down there.

should i add something...................more details.........less details. flames?

it doesnt matter


	4. Rooms!

Disclaimer----Don't own anything : we can still dream rite!

Truth about Fairy Tales

on with the story!

* * *

After the little talk with her mother, Kagome was leaning back in boredom with her eyes closed, 

to see that her sister was still asleep.

Kagome rolled her eyes and closed them once more; she soon gave a loud sigh but didn't finish

it as she almost flew forward but caught herself in time.

Kikyo gave a startle cry and so did her mother, Kagome's head flew back and hit the wood part

pretty hard. "Bloody he..."

"Kagome!" it was Koga "Watch that tongue of yours" As he helped Kikyo out, The Queen was

now getting out,

"Yes Kagome, please watch what you say while we are here" her mother asked sweetly, her

eyes sparkling with hope.

Kikyo was looking at Kagome and shook her head "You klutz". Koga grabbed Kagome's hand

before she can answer back and pulled her out.

"Kikyo, you stupid b...." Once again she was interrupted, but this time it was her father she kept

her mouth closed Kikyo just looked furious at Kagome.

"Well" said the King "are we ready" before anyone could reply the King and Queen were

already on there way to meet there future in laws Kikyo already behind them.

Kagome looked back from her parents and Kikyo to Koga; she gave him smile and a wave and

ran to catch up to them.

"Damn dress" Kagome said in a whisper, as soon as she caught up to them she saw a new

couple hand-in-hand, and a man with long silver hair he was smiling at her but her eyes went

straight to the Queen "she is so beautiful" Kagome thought to herself.

After a minute Kagome notice the Queen was smiling at her, Kagome blushed and looked away. Finally after what seemed like hours King Inutaisho and Queen Izayoi took notice of Kikyo and Kagome.

"So" the Kings voice roared

"You must be Kagome" he looked straight at her.

She smiled and nodded in respect, her eyes wondered towards Sesshomaru for a moment, the

thought hit her he looked familiar to her but where did she see him.

"Sesshomaru would you please take these two ladies to there rooms" his step-mother asked before he could reply the four were gone to discuss there future leaving Kagome and Kikyo alone with the prince,

He rolled his eyes and turned to them with a smile at them he pulled out a hand to Kagome, which she except.

He showed them around the castle before he made a stop and opened a door

"This shall be your quarters Princess" he looked at Kikyo; Kikyo gave him a smile and a thank

you before she disappeared into the room.

"Shall I show you your room Kagome" he already has his arm locked with hers, she merely

smiled and looked at his enchanting icy blue eyes and nod, and they continued walking

"How do you think about this Castle" he asked

"Huh....oh... it's wonderful, I just loved the garden" she smiled at him, and she had received one in return.

Sesshomaru came to a sudden halt and open two large doors, he led her in and he followed

"Oh my....this is what you call a room" she was shocked to see that this room was bigger then hers at home.

There was a veranda will large doors open with the sun spilling in, a four-poster bed at least

queen size, a desk next to her bed a little book shelf hanging on the other side of the wall.

Kagome gasps, letting go of Sesshomaru and walked towards the middle,

"The best part is that I loved the colors a Dark Silver and White!" she was excited.

Sesshomaru gave a little chuckle "Well I'm glad that this pleases you Princess" he gave a smile

"This is where I make my leave Princess, my room is just the hall call me for any reason" he

walked up to her grabbed her hand and lightly brushed his lips against her knuckles, sending

chills up and down her body.

â˜ºâ˜ºâ˜º

He walked out, and still she stood there dumbfounded.

"What was that about?" she question, shrugging her shoulders and started walking when she

realized that, that was the man she is going to marry.

Kagome shook the thought and walked over to a desk with a large mirror with Rose engravings on it,

She sat on the chair and looked at all the little jewelry boxes there were, Kagome opened a few

and looked at them with "awe".

After awhile of looking at the Jewelry she went to the one out of two doors; the first she open it

was a bathroom and in the middle of the marble floor was a little pool and shampoo bottles with

flowers everywhere she smiled and closed the door.

The next door she open and a walk in closet full of dresses, she gasped at the beautiful work of

the dresses in all sorts of colors.

"Man, why does everything revolve on dresses, why can't us Women were tunics or pants or

something like does not involve on wearing a bloody dress!"

Kagome walked angrily out of the closet, jumping on her new bed lying flat on her stomach.

She gave a sigh closed her eyes and her thoughts were about her new future that she didn't want

to have and also about her dream. Soon after thirty minutes Kagome was fast asleep,

_aaa_

_Kagome was laying on her back on the cold ground her clothes were wet and was _

_laughing as the Silver head man who was tickling her and giving her sweet kisses on her _

_neck, she looked down at him and smiled bring her hands to his face pulling him up for a _

_kiss, they lips were inches from each other, torturing one another finally, she pulled him _

_down at first it was slow and innocent it then became a more eager and hungry kiss for _

_them, his tongue brushed across her lips asking for entrance._

Kagome sat up straight gasping for air once again "Not again"

* * *

i hope you like this chapter :-D!! please Review!! purtty purtty please!!

let me know what you guys think about it, it doesnt matter what it is flames or whatever!..............i just wanna know what my story needs so i can improve it betta!..........

and also it might take me awhile to update because now that skool started and im in a advance type of skool i have work every day......stupidpaks those are the reasons i cant write ne of my stories! sigh thanku

R & R por favor !!(please!!)


	5. Meetings

Disclaimer---- as much as I love Inuyasha : I don't own anything.....but we can still dream rite!

Truth about Fairy Tales

â˜ºâ˜ºâ˜º

Kagome sat up straight gasping for air once again "Not again"

"Oh noo!" she yelled, jumping off her bed walking back and forth thinking about her new weird dream and also the previous one.

"Ugh...what do these mean" she continued to walk, almost making burning marks on the floor.

There was a cough at her door way.

"Oh, mother I didn't see you there, what do you what, how long were you standing there!" Not once did Kagome look at her mother as she spoke.

"Don't use that tone of voice young lady, and what is wrong with you, ever since we got here you have been acting strange" her mother was walking up to her.

"Nothing is wrong Mom, I promise its just all this getting married and all, its all getting to me I swear" Kagome couldn't look at her mother straight in the eye, which gave it all away.

Her mother gave a little sigh, Kagome thought she saw a sad look in her eyes for a second but then shook the idea away.

"Well I came to get you because dinner was about to start and the King's other son is here and you need to meet him."

The Queen smiled at Kagome, she then grabbed her hand and pulled her to dinner.

As they entered the enormous dinning room, Prince Sesshomaru and the two Kings rose to meet the Queen and Princess. Not once did Kikyo look to greet Kagome, but to her mother yes.

Once they were seated the Mothers started a conversation, about Kagome and Sesshomaru Wedding. Kagome couldn't help but listen to what they were saying. At the same time she was upset and yet blushing about the two.

"Well" the King said "Inuyasha wasn't able to make it, he was Miroku training or whatever these kids do these days, he'll be back in a few days till then you can all meet him".

After Dinner was over and desert came the two Queens were still in a deep conversation about the future wedding "Oh, yes that does sound wonderful!" Kagome's mother squealed.

"Oh my Lord, this is not happening to me" Kagome brought down her head to her hands and whispered to herself. "Embarrassed" he whispered in her ear, his breath tickled her ear.

Kagome jumped at his closeness she just nodded looking at Sesshomaru's light blue eyes she only nodded to couldn't bring herself to talk, which left Sesshomaru grinning to himself.

She smiled blushing more then ever and quickly looked away; she was silent though the rest of dinner. When dinner was over the two Kings went to the library to discuss about the politics and other stuff, and soon the Mothers said there goodbyes and left to finish their discussion about the wedding. Kikyo was upset because Inuyasha wasn't going to be back for a few days and left to without saying a word to anyone.

Kagome walked back to her room, she saw Sesshomaru looking at her and was already walking towards her, but she walked fast enough to her room before he had a chance to talk to her, after what happen she was too embarrassed to talk to him,

Once she made it safely to her room, with out disruptions or bumping it to anyone or anything she when straight to her bed to think about what had happen, she soon fell asleep thinking to herself.

â˜ºâ˜ºâ˜º

_There was a fog or to her, she walked around couldn't see anything but heard water somewhere near her. _

_She called out to anyone that she knew was not there but soon a man a little talker then her appeared in front of her she barely could see him, he pulled out his arms and drew her to him for a hug._

Kagome woke up sweating, she had a dream but it was too foggy to remember anything that she saw, an hour passed and still Kagome couldn't go back to sleep

"Great now I can't go back to sleep" she was talking to herself again. Every now and then her eyes wondered outside

"I might as well go out, it's not that dark and it won't be that bad.....if no one knows" she smiled to herself and decided to change into a black skirt which dance when she moved and a regular also black silk shirt with the that sleeves flared out.

Kagome walked out of her room tip toeing her way to the garden barefooted, when the coast was clear she ran and made it outside. The wind was silent, every now and then they wind would blow,

"Wow, this feels good being outside free from everyone, even just for a while" Kagome said to herself, she was now in the forest a few more miles she walked and came upon a waterfall she stop to look at it, it looked familiar to her "But were have I seen it" she continued to walk around till she decided to sit down on one of the rocks.

Still continuing to look around until she found a tree and now know from where this place looked so familiar. "No this couldn't be the place, no its not! It was a dream, dreams not come true." She didn't finish thinking when she heard sudden clashes sounds of what seems like swords.

Her head made a sharp turn towards the left; she had just heard sounds of clashing sound and wants to investigate it. "Should I" she thought she shook her shoulders. Kagome walked turns the sound which was starting to become louder and louder.

Kagome took cover behind some bushes and what was looking at too people fighting, or rather practicing. She notices a boy with short black hair with a small pony tail and the other who seemed so familiar to her yet she never seen him or she thinks, he had long silver hair and yellow golden eyes.

After about 5 minutes of watching the two handsome mysterious guys practicing the one with silver hair stopped.

"Is there something wrong, or have you admitted to your defeat" the black haired one said. "Yeah in you dreams monk, I just wanted to tell you we have a visitor a _she_" he told the other, which he eyes grow and he smiled "don't even think about it" he turned and was now facing Kagome.

Kagome was too afraid to move but once he turned her way she started to run towards the castle. "Inu..." he didn't have time to finish. "Don't move Miroku" Inuyasha was now on his way to capture his prey.

* * *

you guys im soo sry this took awhile ( a really really long time!!!) i was soooooo busy with homework, clubs, sports, and I still have to clean my house!! not fun!!.....it be a couple of weeks..... or you all can change that coughingREVIEWScoughingthen i know that you guys really really want what happens next........

sry about the cliff /smiles/ hey everyone does it hehe


	6. Captured?

**Disclaimer---- as much as I love Inuyasha : I don't own anything…..but we can still dream rite!**

**Truth about Fairy Tales**

**Ok I'm really really sorry!! For making you guys waking especially Tywell( ) I really sorry, really sorry for keeping you guys waiting…. its just I was soo busy trying to keep up with my work and now that I have a job! Yay! I have been busier then ever!!........well I just quite down and now start reading!!!!**

☺☺☺

Kagome was too afraid to move but once he turned her way she started to run towards the castle. "Inu…" he didn't have time to finish. "Don't move Miroku" Inuyasha was now on his way to capture his prey.

☺☺☺

Inuyasha jumped tree to tree only to stop to she which way the women was heading. He soon stopped to notice that she was heading towards the castle. He sniffed the air "Ah, there she goes towards the castle" he said.

He dropped to the ground running faster, already behind her he smiled to himself when she turned to see him, he could see how scared she is.

At last he leaped into the air and as softly he could, but hard enough to let her know that he had control, he tackled her to the ground since she was a lady. He grabbed her arms, "Let go of me" she yelled but not loud enough to be heard.

"Yeah and who is going to make me" he smirked at her. "Or else I'll have your head stranger, soo get off of me" she continued yelling at Inuyasha

"Have you any idea who I a…" he was cut off "No I don't and I really don't give a damn!" Kagome kept struggling to break free, but it was useless.

"What a temper you have" it was Miroku, then he became serious "let her go….. _Doggy_" he told Inuyasha. At this point Miroku got Inuyasha's attention, Inuyasha got off Kagome, who ran to the other side, watching the two fight.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha was Furious with Miroku. "I would be honored if you were to bear my child" Miroku had grabbed Kagomes hand and was about to kiss her knuckles. "What…huh?!" she didn't have a chance to finish what she was going to say cause Inuyasha came towards Miroku and hit him on his head.

"What was that for!!" he yelled as he slowly got up from the floor with one hand on his head. "First you insult me and then you go and ask this women to bear your damn children!" He yelled back. Kagome looked at the two then she realized that she could take this time to run back to the castle. "Damn damn damn, its sunrise!" Kagome was now running making her way back to her room quickly and quietly, every corner she passes there was a guard and took her longer then she thought. As soon as she made it to her bedroom and lay on her bed with her eyes fully closed, her door opened, "Kagome?" it was her mother. Her eyes popped open.

"Stop, be quite Miroku" Inuyasha "What happen?" He sounded alarmed. "She's gone" Inuyasha was upset that she left and he blames it all on Miroku. "And you know what Miroku I blame you that she is gone."

"You know I wasn't the one who chased her half way through the forest and pin her to the ground and then start yelling at one other, I don't blame you Inuyasha, for pinning her to the ground, she was an attractive women" Miroku continued not once looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just ignored Miroku's stupid comment and continued along side of him towards the castle. "Oh and Miroku, she is not an "attractive" person." Miroku laughed to himself as they walked back to the Castle, both hungry and tired.

☺☺☺

**ok im sry that this wasnt long but hey another chapter came out!!........i'll try really hard to finish the next chapter and at least let it be longer!..............**

**bad thing i have to study for my exams which are next week!!......wish me luck and the good thing is two weeks off and i will have more time to write for sure!........**

**Estal**


	7. Hungry

Disclaimer---- as much as I love Inuyasha : I don't own anything…..but we can still dream rite!

Truth about Fairy Tales

Ok now I'm sooo sorry, you know what you guys have every right to be mad at me smiles NOW ON WITH THE STORY!...

* * *

Inuyasha just ignored Miroku's stupid comment and continued along side of him towards the castle. "Oh and Miroku, she is not an "attractive" person." Miroku laughed to himself as they walked back to the Castle, both hungry and tired. 

Inuyasha and Miroku walked back towards the Castle carefully and quietly "I'm Hungry, how about you Miroku?" Inuyasha didn't wait long enough to hear a response; he was already walking towards the Kitchen Doors.

"Sure why not, we haven't had a decent meal in quite awhile" He was already behind Inuyasha walking in silence.

"So do you think that will ever see-"

"No" Miroku was cut off

"But you didn't ever let me finish what i-"

"NO" Inuyasha Interrupted Miroku again but Miroku just Scold him for being rude.

They continued to walk in silence but soon they reached the Kitchen.

"Hey Hachii, you're still here great!" Miroku went beside him giving a pat on the back. "Yes I'm still here, and besides its sometime after dawn and I have to get breakfast ready" he said quite quickly "Want do you guys doing here and what do you guys want anyways" he looked at them suspiciously.

"Well I am Hungry and I came to get something to eat" Said Inuyasha as he was already making his way towards the Pantry.

"No no, get out of there this is my Kitchen and im not going to let you guys come in here and start making a mess of it like both of you guys did last time, ok"

After a struggle of keeping Inuyasha in his chair he turned to them "Ok now let me make you guys something Delicious!" Hachii then started on there meal.

Soon after there little conversation while Hachii was fixing up there food he turned to them "Here you guys go" Hachii passes them two large Sandwich in two plates.

"Wow Hachii lets find out if its as good as you say it is" Miroku joked. By the time Miroku was half way through he looked at Inuyasha who was now taking the last bite. He shook his head. What a pig he is he thought.

"Whoa, Hachii that was really good" Inuyasha was leaning back in his chair. "Thank you I told you, I am that good huh" he turned his back talk to himself about being the best cook and all.

"And now to finish it off" Inuyasha left his chair and looked inside of a cabinet

Miroku finally finished his "Yes that was Delicious Hachii, it sure did hit the spot!" Miroku said leaning back in his chair just as Inuyasha had did

"Of course that was good just like I said" Hachii said once again he took the compliment and continued talking to himself and being the best in the region.

Miroku continued in leaning back in his chair and started to look at Inuyasha "Here is it noodles!" he said finally coming out.

"Oh, did you guys hear Sesshomaru is now getting married" asked Hachii

"Ya I did and what about it" Inuyasha asked, he was now pouring hot water in his cup.

"I didn't know he was going to get Married" Miroku was now in deep thought trying to remember "Of course you don't know only because you were busy trying to woo those women the time he told us" Inuyasha said as a matter of fact.

"Ah yes I remember, those women" Miroku was smiling. "He is hopeless" said Hachii now looking at Inuyasha, who nodded too.

Inuyasha was sitting down looking at his cup with his ears down waiting impatiently for his noodles to be ready.

"Yes as I was saying" Hachii said "She came yesterday with her family while you guys were out, she is also about your age Inuyasha." Miroku and Hachii stared at Inuyasha who was still waiting.

"So why do I care if she is my age I am not the one getting married" He was smiling he realized that his older brother was going to get married with a complete stranger. Inuyasha soon started to think of ways to annoy Sesshomaru, he knew he didn't want to get married to someone he just met.

Inuyasha just smiled but soon forgot about it when he saw that his Ramen noodles were now ready. "Yes, this is the best thing that I can ever eat!" he was smiling

Hachii looked at him in a disgusted face "I don't appreciate that, and you know what don't ask me to make you food again!" Hachii turned his back towards Inuyasha and started to finish breakfast with the help of others that just arrived.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha "Dogs" he whispered. Inuyasha just glared at him and continued on with his food. "Yes well thank you Hachii, I think that I shall retire for the rest of the morning" Miroku was leaving when he said bye, Inuyasha tired to say bye but with all the food in his mouth was too difficult and nodded at him.

Kagome sat on her bed tired and upset, her mother left not to long ago to see if she was ok or in other words awake for a quick talk. Her mother told her that the four adults thought it was best for her and Sesshomaru to spend some time together and get to know each other better.

"Ugh, I don't think it was the best idea to leave last night I should have just stayed" she was talking to herself she fell back on her bed thinking of what is going to come and soon her thoughts went back from the dream, and to the guys that were in the forest.

* * *

ok ya well i think ima have more time for the story i know i said that before, but now that im going to a regular High School i wont have homework everyday...or all this stress and stuff...yup...and what is not good is i have noo idea were this story is heading all i thought was the begining i didnt even bother for the ending or nothingbut dont worry i wont stop writing ima take a few hours locked in my room and think of what the ending is and everything!... 

there is always estal ok smiles

i hope this is long enough for you guys i'll update tomorrow!


End file.
